phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Mommy Can You Hear Me?
" |image = Checking the CCTV.jpg |caption = Candace tries to get her mother's attention through TV. |season = 3 |production = 310a |broadcast = 128 |story = Jim Bernstein Martin Olson Scott Peterson |ws = J.G. Orrantia Kaz |director = Jay Lender |us = July 29, 2011 |international = July 25, 2011 (Disney Channel on Demand) |xd = August 6, 2011 |pairedwith = "Road Trip" | dvd = The Perry Files | iTunes = }} After Candace injures her ankle and is told to stay in bed, she drives herself crazy trying to get her Mom's attention in order to bust her brothers. Fortunately, Phineas and Ferb provide her with a box of items to stave off her boredom. However, it ends up being more of a hindrance, until she unknowingly helps the boys warn their cosmonaut friend about a dangerous obstacle approaching them. Meanwhile, Perry interrupts Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Chicken Soup themed escapade. Episode Summary Candace is lying in bed, with an injured ankle after breaking it while daydreaming about Jeremy as she walked down the stairs, talking on the phone with Stacy. She is ordered by a doctor to stay in bed or else miss the Tiny Cowboy concert. Linda comes into her room to check up on her and tells Candace she's planning to plant flowers in the backyard. She also wants to listen to some new music Lawrence gave her. Phineas and Ferb then bring items to keep Candace from being bored while in bed, and give her some old toys, an epic series of novels they wrote, and a video screen with cameras all over the house for her to know what's happening while she's bedridden. Candace sees Lawrence singing and wonders where Perry is. Major Monogram briefs him about Doofenshmirtz buying different foods in the Tri-State Area and says that he is probably is cooking something evil. Perry quickly leaves his lair with a hang glider rocket. Isabella tries to greet Linda, who is gardening, but Linda is listening to headphones and cannot hear her. Buford and Baljeet drop in and Phineas and Ferb explains that today's the birthday for a Russian astronaut named Sergei Kushnarov. They know him because of his research with wormholes at the International Space Station. The brothers decide to build a Stratospheric Ionizer for him that will shoot a birthday message into space so he can see it. Meanwhile at the International Space Station, Sergei is waiting for Phineas and Ferb's message to him while his friends are celebrating his birthday. In Candace's room, Stacy sees Candace's injured leg and Candace says she can't use the backstage pass tickets for Tiny Cowboy because of her injury. Stacy sees Phineas and Ferb building in the backyard and turns on the video screen to see them at work -- Linda is oblivious as usual. She tries calling Linda but with the headphones on she can't hear the cell phone ringing. Stacy stops Candace from busting the boys because of her injury and asks Stacy to bust them for her. Perry arrives at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and is caught in a pickle-like trap. Doofenshmirtz tells him that a few days ago, he went to Tony's Delicatessen to order a chicken soup but he argued with the owner over a fly (or is a raisin?) that he found in the soup- he even took the specimen to an entomologist. He decided to create and unveil the chicken soup-inator to destroy Tony's Delicatessen and create a new deli with all the groceries he purchased earlier. Stacy goes to the backyard, while Candace looks at the video screen, sees the boys at work, and tries to bust Phineas and Ferb but the noise of the construction for the Stratospheric Ionizer made it difficult to hear, then Stacy gets a message from Candace to try to get Linda to turn around, but Linda didn't see it since a delivery guy with some flowers was blocking the view. Meanwhile, Perry tries to escape the trap and decides to throw his fedora away and act like a normal platypus, so that Doofenshmirtz will release him. Doofenshmirtz uses all the deli food that he bought and throws it at Perry while dodging his attacks. Candace is frustrated. She decides throwing some stuff at her window and moan "Mom". She then tries using the remote for the video screens that changes the background. She finds a toy helicopter and tape-recording doll, which gives her an idea. She attaches the toy helicopter with the tape-recording doll that leaves a message saying "Mom turn around" and sends her invention into the backyard. At the International Space Station, Sergei is still waiting for Phineas and Ferb's message and joins with his friends to drinking water in zero gravity. Unknown to them, the computer begins to warn them about an asteroid heading towards the space station. The toy helicopter with the tape-recording doll tries to get Linda's attention but she can't hear it with the headphones and shoves it away. Candace decides to walk downstairs and find Linda despite her leg injury. Phineas and Ferb are ready to give Sergei his birthday message on the microphone. Unfortunately, the toy helicopter with the tape-recording doll falls into the Stratospheric Ionizer's microphone and Candace's message is sent into space, where Sergei sees the message "turn around". The message warns them of the asteroid heading toward the space station. The astronauts manage to move the space station and evade the asteroid just in time and then discover a wormhole as they thank Phineas and Ferb for their help. Meanwhile, Perry and Doofenshmirtz are still having a food fight until Perry throws him into the chicken soup-inator which fires and hits the asteroid to change its course and Perry escapes just as the chicken soup-inator was destroyed. Candace desperately crawls outside to get to Linda, and makes her turn around but the asteroid hit the Stratospheric Ionizer and takes it away just before Linda can see it. Linda only sees a hole that she can us to plant her flowers- naturally, she assumes this is what Phineas and Ferb did with their day. Phineas was saddened that they didn't give Sergei his birthday message. He tries to call him, but only gets a voice message stating that he's inside a wormhole and is not capable of speaking to them. Phineas then says that they'll never be able to get the message to him, but Ferb says to "Never say never". Somewhere beyond Jupiter and time, an old Sergei lying in bed sees a Ferb/Alien fetus that finally tells the astronaut happy birthday. Transcript Songs None. Gallery "}} Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry None. Perry's entrance to his lair None. Memorable Quotes Background Information * While traveling through the wormhole, Sergei Kushnarov yells "Ochen horosho!" (Russian: Очень хорошо!) which is Russian for very good. * If listened to closely, one will hear Lawrence playing with his vocal chords again while Linda is listening to her music and gardening. Production Information * This is the fourth episode not to have any songs in it. ("Rollercoaster", "Lights, Candace, Action!", "The Lizard Whisperer") International Premieres *July 19, 2011 (Disney Channel Australia) *August 15, 2011 (Family Channel) *August 25, 2011 (Disney Channel Latin America) *October 28, 2011 (Disney Channel Israel) *December 4, 2011 (Disney XD Spain) *December 13, 2011 (Disney Channel Asia) *December 13, 2011 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) *December 17, 2011 (Disney Channel Portugal) *February 12, 2012 (Disney XD Poland) Errors * After Candace threw her Ducky MoMo stuffed toy at the window it disappears in the next scene. * The Mindy Mimic doll does not repeat Candace's "bust giggle" even though she does it right next to the microphone. * When Candace said "Boring" and "Big whoop" into the Mindy Mimic doll, it repeated her only once. When she said "Mom, turn around!", it repeated without ending. * Baljeet suddenly disappears at the end of the episode, but his voice can be heard cheering, "Hooray!" when Linda ask the kids for some snacks. *When Candace is crawling towards her mom, she leaves marks on the grass but when Linda says she should be lying down, the marks are gone. *When the doll accidentally says "Mom, turn around." into the microphone, instead of visualizing "Mom, turn around" it only says "Turn around!" This might be an exception, if the mic didn't pick up the word "Mom". Continuity * When Dr. Doofenshmirtz is throwing deli foods at Perry, he hits a pelican, which could be a reference to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's hatred of pelicans ("Mom's Birthday"). Allusions *The title parodies The Who song Tommy, Can You Hear Me? *''The Simpsons'' - The episode is a little parody of "Bart of Darkness", where Bart breaks his leg while trying to jump to swimming pool. *''2001: A Space Odyssey'' - The transition from a bone tossed in the air to a space station, the use of The Blue Danube as background music, the wormhole sequence, the white-lettered, black background title card, and the entire ending scene are all nods to the 1968 Stanley Kubrick sci-fi film. *'Van Gogh' - One of the backgrounds of Candace's room is Vincent van Gogh's "Starry Night." *''Rear Window'' - Candace's invalidism and one-way communication with the outside world resemble that of James Stewart's wheelchair-bound character, "Jeff" Jeffries, in the famous Alfred Hitchcock thriller. Candace watches in horror as Stacy's mission goes astray just as Jeff watches helplessly as Lisa (Grace Kelly) wanders into trouble. *''Asteroids'' - The "Asteroid Warning" sign on the space station features an asteroid which resembles those from the 1980 Atari video game. *''The Grudge'' - Candace crawling down the stairs is similar to Kayako in the film as she crawls down the stairs. *'Henry Bessemer' - Doofenshmirtz throws bagels "as hard as Bessemer Steel," referring to the 1855 process that allowed inexpensive production of steel directly from molten pig iron. *''Yentl'' - The title may also parody the song "Poppa, Can You Hear Me?" from "Yentl". Trivia * In the credits of "Road Trip" ("Mommy Can You Hear Me?" pairing) it says "Featuring the Russian Vocal Stylings of Swampysky Marshkarov" which is a reference to Swampy Marsh's name and the fact that he voices a Russian character in this episode. * When Candace clicks the remote, a Ducky Momo background appears. Candace also throws a Ducky Momo toy at the window ("Nerds of a Feather", "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation", "Run, Candace, Run"). * Tiny Cowboy is mentioned again ("Robot Rodeo","Meatloaf Surprise"). * Sergei is seen as an astronaut again ("Out to Launch", "Wizard of Odd"). * Stacy looks at the audience and says "I am such an enabler". She breaks the fourth wall doing so. * Second time Candace has to stay in bed due to illness ("Put That Putter Away"). * Isabella calls Linda Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher again ("Candace Loses Her Head"). * Fourth time Stacy tries to bust or help bust Phineas and Ferb ("Put That Putter Away", "Elementary My Dear Stacy", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!"). * Fifth time Ferb speaks in unison. ("Put That Putter Away", "Just Passing Through", "Undercover Carl" and "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") * As Candace changes the background with the remote, she was seen wearing a clown costume. ("Cheer Up Candace") * Lawrence asks "Hey, where's Perry?" again ("Comet Kermillian", "Out of Toon", "Tip of the Day", "Swiss Family Phineas, "The Belly of the Beast"). * Linda doesn't pay attention to Phineas and Ferb's invention because she is too busy gardening. ("At the Car Wash") * Second time Candace is injured. ("De Plane! De Plane!") * Fourth episode without any songs ("Rollercoaster", "Lights, Candace, Action!", "The Lizard Whisperer") *On Time Warner Cable's Kids On Demand, in the Disney XD section, the episode name is shortened to "Mommy Can You Hear" so it can fit. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas, Additional Voices * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Sergei Kushnarov, Additional Voices * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voicees * Kelly Hu as Stacy, Additional Voices * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Additional voices: Tony Anselmo, Jeff Bennett, J.G. Orrantia, John Viener Featuring the Russian Vocal Stylings of Swampysky Marshkarov }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Birthday Episodes Category:M